Roller Derby Wiki:About
Welcome to the !! This page is all about the Roller Derby. We are glad that you made it here. If you need help, share your ideas, suggestions, thoughts, or anything else, you can contact either HotDice or Sundogs at anytime. This wikia was created for the past, present, and future of Roller Derby stars, promoters, their families, and the fans. If you are a promoter, skater, fan, or anything related to Roller Derby; you are welcomed here. History of The early stages of I applied for bureaucrat (Head Administration) status for and on October 24, 2007, my wish was granted. The administrators will slowly begin the work on the behind the scenes and helping those in need on this wikia. As of January 1, 2008, we have a few pages to work with, but with your help, we will grow over the course of the months. Looking Forward into 2008 In 2008, this wikia will take a noticeable changes by the users and the administration team by the requests on HotDice's talk page or Sundogs' talk page. We will be changing on how things are grouped and the presentation on this wikia and the users will grow with time and help. : Must Read Rules The following rules (1) here at are what we believe are Good Faith. The minor infractions and the major infractions are the two types of infractions '(2).' Here at , the ''major infractions are harsher than the minor infractions. We reserve the right to change these rules without notice and it is your responsability to come here and see what Rules and Panishments is being applied here at . On Good Faith, it is where: *No copyrighted materials allowed (which includes images, sentences or paragraphs from books, magazines, websites, and so furth) without giving proper reference to them. *No foul language and making fun of others. *No Vandalism will be allowed. *I'm aware that or Wikia, Inc. has the right to change the rules at any given time without notice. *We respect the rules that are applied from and Wikia, Inc. *We respect the and Wikia, Inc. decisions towards this or any other Wikia, Inc. sponsored sites. 's To-Do List The To-Do List will cover wide range of topics and with low user edits. The General List of the To-Do List is the only one. To-Do List: General List In this To-Do List, General List, (3) is simple to follow. this rule of thumb and you will be rewarded for your efforts and this is how you do it: *You need to log-in into your account. *Check your user talk page for any comments from other users or the Administration Team who gave you any comments. *Look for help in the forums or the community portal to see what needs to be done. *Look at the to see if there might be an error in grammar or spelling. *After you are done editing, if you are using a public computer, please logout after you are done (4). Miscellaneous Topics Administration Team If we think (or if you feel that you are being "overlooked", please notify me that you are able to handle both, your "normal routines" and hold a Administration position, we will give you a questionaire test that deals with administration powers (an outlook of a third person looking in). Based on your response on this test, you will be notified on our answer (5). All nominees must be impartial, willing to help others, help out new users at , the nominee puts themselves in places that needs attention, and future administrators are willing to communicate to other administrators. (6) Here is a listings of the Administration Team for are: * HotDice - 's bureaucrat and sysops - Both since October 24, 2007. * Sundogs - 's second bureacrat - Since December 31, 2007 Invites to We here at are always welcoming new people to help us out and we thank you for it. We, at this time, do not have a balanced structure for having things grouped or anything like that; however, if you like to suggest something, go to the forums, community portal, or my talk-page. Notes Note 1 The Rules are that everyone needs to go by. Punishments are given out to those who do not go by these rules. It does not matter if you are a member or a visitor at . At this time, rules and punishments are loosely based on "Good Faith Basis". Although, the rules and punishments will be changed over time. So, come back and see what the Rules and Punishments are. Note 2 Minor infractions range from name calling to improper links. Whil Major infractions range from Disobeying staff members to vandalizing articles. Note 3 First and last items are required to record your edits and a better chance to get nominated to become a Administration Team, but, the rest of the items are up to you to do. Note 4 Public computer covers computer labs (public library or at school), family computer, or any computer that will be accessed by other people other than you. Note 5 You will be undergo a series of questions in a questionaire test and you have to answer the best way in that situation. Based on your response, you will be notified and start the following Monday. Note 6 All administrators must agree on the punishment of a user and changes to this wikia. No Excuses. Community Portal Community Portal Community Portal